heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Gem Weapons
A Gem Weapon is the physical weapon of the Gems, both the Gem Homeworld and the Crystal Gems. Gem Weapon Most Gems are able to summon a personal weapon from their gemstone. However, there are exceptions to this; Lapis Lazuli's weapon is her hydrokinesis (specifically her wings) rather than a tangible object, such as Pearl's spear. Each weapon is highly personalized and unique, being specifically tailored after the tastes and personality of the Gem summoning it to the point where they cease being weapons at all: Rose Quartz and Steven's loving and protective nature is reflected by their 'weapon' being a shield, as well as phytokinesis and healing abilities. The weapon has a strong bond with its user, who is easily able to summon it by will alone; this will is easily stable enough to allow the Gem to seemingly create multiple copies of their weapon for use in dual-wielding or to be thrown in ranged attacks. The same bond also results in the weapon vanishing if the Gem's physical body is destroyed and they are forced to retreat into their gemstone. An example of this occurrence is when Jasper used a Gem Destabilizer on Garnet in "The Return" and Garnet's gauntlets vanished along with her. Gem Fusions typically wield a combined form of their components' weapons. Crystal Gem Weapons Pearl's Spear Pearl wields a magic spear that consists of a glowing pearl blade with a white grip and a turquoise, gold, and white colored pommel shaped like a star. The head of the blade spirals down the upper shaft, becoming less sharp on the lower shaft. The spear changes length. In its regular spear form, it is roughly as tall as Garnet, and in its wand-like form, it is only as long as Pearl's Training Swords. Pearl trusts in her years of training and concentration when summoning her weapon. Pearl's is the most summoned weapon out of the Crystal Gems. Like other summoned weapons, it is able to be broken and re-summoned anew. Pearl is seen dual-wielding her weapon in "Ocean Gem", throwing it in "Giant Woman", and firing projectiles from it in Amethyst's Whip Amethyst bears a multi-tailed dark violet whip able to take on one, two, or three tails depending on the task at hand. It has a cross-guard in the form of a lavender star. The lash is dark purple and is divided into three different segments with gems on the ends. Multiple shards of amethyst are embedded on the main lash, which inflict additional damage and further restrain the target. Her whip has a purple amethyst as the pommel and the handle itself is purplish grey. She is seen using her one-tailed whip for smaller tasks, her two-tailed whip for regular combat, and her three tailed whip for larger tasks and occasional dual wielding. It is the least summoned weapon out of the three, only being summoned for tactful purposes. Amethyst summons her weapon with confident nonchalance by putting her hand close to her chest and pulling it from her gem. Her whip has strong durability and elasticity, being able to support Sugilite's Flail and cut through metal and other hard objects. She's seen summoning her weapon in her palms in "Together Breakfast", using momentum to quickly stretch it in "Friend Ship", and lashing it hastily to create an explosive energy wave in "On the Run". Steven's/Rose's Shield Steven wields his mother's weapon: a spiraled pink shield. The spiral is decorated with light pink rose thorns, and its center is shaped like a rose. When struck with an attack, it appears to generate a sound wave that negates Gem magic, as it disrupts Lapis Lazuli's control over her water constructs in "Ocean Gem" and Pearl's holograms in "Sworn to the Sword". Summoning his shield (especially on multiple occasions at a time) can drain him of energy. In "The Return", Steven is able to conjure a larger version of the shield, which successfully deflects the Gem Ship's laser. However, summoning the larger shield drains much of Steven's energy, enough to force him to his knees, rendered nearly unconscious. In "Sworn to the Sword", Steven is shown to have greater control over the shield, expanding it to take on multiple attacks without any noticeable fatigue. It was also shown that the shield can act as an offensive weapon, if used correctly. The shield was capable of cutting through the many Holo-Pearls, and even released concussive shock waves to knock several away at a time. In "Friend Ship", Steven was shown to have gained a degree of mastery with his shield, summoning the larger variant to stop a falling rock from hitting Garnet. He later summoned it again in its smaller variant, throwing it with enough accuracy to hit and momentarily stun Peridot. However, after summoning the larger variant a second time to provide cover for the other Gems, Steven began to show signs of fatigue and exhaustion which were previously observed in "The Return". Matt Burnett confirmed on Tumblr that Steven wields his mother's shield. In "The Test" Pearl states that one of Steven's greatest accomplishments is being able to summon his mother's shield. However, he is usually seen summoning a bubble shield. Ruby's Gauntlet In "Keystone Motel", Ruby is shown wielding a small, red-violet gauntlet that has a darker maroon stripe on the shaft's upper half. While similar in design to Garnet's gauntlets, it appears smaller and does not have the same motif, lacking the knuckles that Garnet's gauntlets feature. Ruby's gauntlet has mitten shaped finger placements. Ruby is capable of putting a great deal of force behind it when swung, enough to completely smash a table in The Best Diner in the World when angry. Opal's Energy Bow Opal's weapon is an opalescent longbow that fires arrows made of a light-based energy. The bow is roughly as tall as Opal herself. Due to Opal being a fusion of Amethyst and Pearl, she can summon both Amethyst's whip and/or Pearl's spear at will, and fuses both weapons together to form her bow. Flashes of light appear when she summons it and a gust of wind that blows Opal's hair back is created upon impact of the weapons fusing. Pearl's weapon forms the limbs of the bow while the lash of Amethyst's whip becomes the string. Her arrows are summoned when the bow is drawn back. These arrows cause a large explosion and emit a bright light on impact, as well as bearing a striking resemblance to the energy blasts emitted by Pearl's spear. The arrows are also capable of splitting into several smaller arrows and attacking multiple targets at once. Targets pierced by these arrows have their remaining gems bubbled. Category:Heroic Tools and Other Items Category:Good-Hands Tools Category:Weapons Category:Light Forms Category:Healings Category:Good Magic Category:Heroic Symbolism